


hold me down (to this earth)

by stumbling_through_the_world



Series: set me on fire (let's burn together) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumbling_through_the_world/pseuds/stumbling_through_the_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woods are quiet, empty, apart from the chirping of some birds somewhere in the distance. And Lexa is here and Clarke is not falling apart anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me down (to this earth)

She can’t breathe.

She collapses against one of the trees, feeling faint and dizzy.

Her hands are pressing against the ground, white and shaking against the dark of the Earth.

Minutes pass until the shivering stops, until she can almost, almost breathe again. They’re rebuilding Ton DC and she’s fine, mostly, but sometimes, the guilt still envelops her and the people she left to die are suddenly everywhere.

There are footsteps behind her, soft but audible on the hard ground, and she pulls her gun.

“Lexa,” she says, surprised, when the Commander steps into view.

“Do not shoot me,” the other woman says. Clarke’s already lowering her gun. Lexa has spent all morning in meetings with her advisors. She’s wearing a long, regal coat, but neither armor nor war paint. After all, for now they have peace. They let a city burn and they destroyed a mountain and they have peace. Lexa stands for several moments before she sits down next to Clarke on the ground.

“Where’s your guard?” she asks, curious and a little nervous. Lexa’s not usually alone.

“I left them in Ton DC. I was- concerned about your wellbeing.”

“Is the Commander allowed out without her guard?” she teases. Somehow, Lexa, here, makes her feel better.

“Unlike the leader of the Sky people, the Commander knows these woods. I can take care of myself.”

“So can I.”

“I don’t doubt it. You should take a guard with you next time, anyway.”

“I needed some space.”

“Do you want me to go?”

She shakes her head. “No.” It’s the truth. Lexa helps. She wraps her fingers around Lexa’s wrist, just to be sure. “Please stay.”

Neither of them moves until Lexa finally nods. “Of course.” Clarke expects her to shrug her hand free and she loosens her grip, but instead Lexa tangles their fingers together and their joined hands lie on the ground and Clarke can feel the anxiety, the worry and the fear and the guilt leaving her body.

“How do you do it?” she asks.

“You did what you had to do to save your people. You have shown your true strength many times, Clarke. Do not doubt yourself.”

There’s something honest about the way she says it. Lexa doesn’t doubt her. She turns her head, meets Lexa’s gaze. “Thank you.” Lexa’s hand squeezes her fingers, gently, and she smiles, relaxes. The woods are quiet, empty, apart from the chirping of some birds somewhere in the distance. And Lexa is here and Clarke is not falling apart anymore.

They sit in silence and it’s good, the most at peace she’s felt in days. But as the last remainders of the fear and the worry subside, she focuses on Lexa’s quiet, gentle presence next to her and starts feeling a little breathless for entirely different reasons.

And she’s a nervous about this, because it’s never going to be a good idea and there are so many reasons not do this, because their alliance is still on shaky ground and because she’s just waiting for the day when Lexa tells her that this is weakness and walks away.

(It’s not like Clarke’s in love with her, though. She isn’t. She could be maybe, but she isn’t. She can’t be.)

But Lexa is gorgeous and here and alive and Clarke wants.

(She hasn’t stopped wanting.)

When she moves, it’s slow, giving Lexa ample time to stop her. She shifts and turns until she’s straddling Lexa and it’s a little shaky, her position, until Lexa moves, slowly, so that she’s leaning back against the tree and her hands are on Clarke’s hips, holding her up.

“Clarke,” Lexa says, carefully, almost gently. “The alliance-“

She interrupts, pressing a finger to Lexa’s lips. “I know. Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Lexa says.

Her lips are gentle, soft, and she pulls Clarke closer slowly. It’s more careful than ever before, but that fire is still there, igniting between them.

She traces her hands over Lexa’s face when they break apart, memorizing almost. She looks younger than she does without the warpaint on, but still so strong and so beautiful. She lets her hands glide lower and fumbles with the bindings of Lexa’s coat.

“Your job really requires too many clothes.”

Lexa laughs, a little breathless, and it’s beautiful. Her hands join Clarke’s, swiftly unclasping the clips of the belt holding her coat together and Clarke pushes it away, onto the ground. The material of her shirt is thin, but it’s not exactly warm in the middle of the woods, so Clarke simply slips her hands underneath, trailing them over the strong lines of Lexa’s abdomen.

She’s slow. No one is going to come looking for them in the forest when there’s a city that needs to be rebuild. It’s as much time as they’re ever going to get. And there’s something about the way that Lexa’s biting down on her lower lip when Clarke’s hands move over her. Clarke wants to make this last.

So, she takes her time, tracing Lexa’s body, strong and firm, soft and warm underneath her hands.

Lexa’s not loud and Clarke didn’t really expect her to be, but her eyes are heavy, half-lidded and dark, when she says Clarke very quietly, it’s all the more gratifying.

She slips her hand between them and hesistates for a moment, because she’s never actually done this before. “If I’m horrible at this, tell me.”

She doesn’t wait for a reply, just tugs and moves her fingers, brushing against Lexa, watching her face flush with color, “That will not be an issue,” Lexa says and her voice is rough and a little needy and Clarke really likes that.

“Good.” And Lexa’s wet against her fingers and when Clarke pushes inside of her, she whimpers in a way that is absolutely unbefitting of the Commander and is quite possibly the hottest thing Clarke has ever heard.

And when Clarke moves faster, pushes deeper, Lexa’s hands grip her hips tighter, her shirt pushed up just a little and Lexa’s fingers dig into her skin. Her gaze is open, pliant and honest and wanting and Clarke maneuvers a little and it’s not exactly easy, because they’re mostly dressed in the middle of the woods, but she brushes her thumb over Lexa’s clit and Lexa clenches around her fingers and she could get used to Lexa saying her name like this.

She kisses Lexa, hurried and desperate now, a little harsher than before, a little more, and fucks her faster, her other hand tangling in Lexa’s hair, pulling her closer and Lexa’s body is arching against her own.

Lexa tightens around her when she comes, pressing her lips together and Clarke pulls away a little, watches this wonderful, beautiful woman shatter beneath her.

(She can’t look away.)

She looks at Lexa, her cheeks still flushed with color, her eyes half-closed and thinks she’d like to draw her, like this and in every other way.

Dressed and naked and with armor and without, her face colored and free of paint, alone in the woods and in front of her army and when she looks back to meet Lexa’s eyes, open and honest and bright, Clarke knows that she’s in so much deeper than she should be.

Well, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come say hi, you can find me on tumblr at http://juststumblingthroughtheworld.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
